Living Life's Sense Of Humor
by LilInuyashaMunky
Summary: She was eight years old when he saved her from Shinji. Nine months later he leaves her and she thinks he's dead. Ten years later he's returned to her. Can she forgive him for leaving? Why has he really come back? [KenshinKaoru]
1. Meet The Wanderer

Alright, I know this isn't the fic I promised in my Inuyasha story but I just couldn't get that one to work out. Then I started getting obsessed with Kenshin again and poof! Out came this plot. I really hope this works out to be a good fic and don't be too surprised if there are some ooc moments, or even if the entire character is ooc. I seem to have a problem with that. My fighting scenes aren't too great either but I do try so please forgive me if they are horribly bad. Okay I've done enough ranting I'll let you guys get on with the story -  
  
Nope, don't own Kenshin, never claimed to own him, and I accept the fact that I don't own him. There I said it three times I hope you're happy cause I won't say it again. -  
  
-------  
  
CHAPTER 1: MEET THE WANDERER  
  
Eight year old Kaoru drug her tired feet, obediently following the dark haired man in front of her. He had rescued her from the side of the road when she was only two, cold, hungry, and abandoned, and now she traveled with him. In return for his favor, she would do small tasks for him, somewhat like a small servant. His treatment was not always what you would call acceptable, Shinji had no qualms about abusing a child, but she had no other choice. Shinji was her only other option besides going to live on the streets and trying to make her way on her own.  
  
Conversation, at least polite conversation, was a rarity, so Kaoru had to find her own means of entertainment while traveling on the lonely back roads and fighting her way through forests. This was why she was able to read people so easily. She questioned everything around her, and always judged a reaction to her words before she spoke. She had become an expert at this when it came to Shinji. She could tell exactly how he reacted when he was angry at something or happy with another, which saved her from many bruises and beatings.  
  
A soft tint of blue began to settle over them as light began to vanish. Still, they trudged on, Koaru hoping that Shinji would be ready to make camp soon. As darkness fell and several stars could be seen twinkling between the foliage of the trees, they finally stopped in a small open area amidst some shrubs. Her relief never had a chance to settle in as Shinji shoved a bucket at her expecting her to fill it with water from the nearby stream. Once she had filled the bucket, she set out her lone blanket on the ground and curled up onto it to sleep.  
  
---  
  
"Kaoru. Wake up you stupid girl we're late as it is." Shinji punctuated his words with a kick in her side.  
  
Kaoru jumped awake and groggily tried to recapture her senses. Then as his words sunk in she was awake and hurrying to shove her blanket into the small sack she carried. Shinji was already halfway up the road.  
  
It was then she realized that he hadn't hit her yet Shinji-sama not hitting her when she had done something wrong? It was a rare occasion that elicited a small smile from her. She wasn't going to be hit or even lectured for accidentally waking up late, maybe today would be a good one.  
  
---  
  
The entire day had been spent in silence, Shinji hadn't even looked at Kaoru, and Kaoru was too afraid to say anything. Even if he hadn't hit her this morning did not mean that he wouldn't later in the day. She hadn't done anything as of yet, but she wasn't in a hurry to test him.  
  
"Kaoru, stay behind me." Shinji cautioned. Kaoru then noticed some voices from up ahead. They were coming from a small clearing and these people were not friendly, that much was clear.  
  
"Well look what we got here. What do ya say boys, think we should show 'em what we can do? I think I need a little practice." The guy gave an evil grin and turned his gaze to Kaoru.  
  
"Kaoru get out of here." Shinji said drawing his sword from his waist.  
  
"But Shinji-sama."  
  
"Go! Now!" He said blocking an attack by one of the men.  
  
Kaoru ran but stopped when she heard a painful yell from Shinji. She turned to see him grasping his shoulder and glaring at the man in front of him. Kaoru quickly hid behind a nearby tree and watched from a distance as Shinji attacked each of the men, occasionally dodging or receiving a gash. One last man was standing, sword poised and ready for a fight. Shinji attacked sword raised above his head to be brought down upon the opposing swordsman. He was so engrossed with his attack that he didn't see another man dart from the bushes and run at him prepared to slice into Shinji's back.  
  
From her spot behind the tree, Kaoru watched in horror as another attacker jumped from the bushes to catch Shinji off guard. Her eyes widened in fear as she called out to him.  
  
"Shinji-sama!" she screamed to warn him of the danger. Shinji turned at her cry and did away with his surprise attacker, but didn't turn back in time to block the next slice of the other man's sword. He did, however, succeed in dodging it so that it only cut into his arm. He defeated the man with a quick swish of his sword and stood over the fallen bodies not turning or saying a word, the only movement he made was to sheath his sword.  
  
Kaoru slowly stepped towards Shinji. She had disobeyed an order, and he was furious, she could tell by the way his fists clenched and unclenched. She knew she was in for the beating of her life, and still she went to him deciding it was best to get it over with now. She stopped behind him and stood there for many moments waiting for him to hit her. She didn't even have time to react as one of his hands was brought up to knock into her cheek effectively sending her to the ground.  
  
"I told you to go Kaoru but you stayed. You put both of us in danger because of your disobedience. Are you happy?" His words were ground out as though trying to suppress the urge to kill her.  
  
She knew that he could care less if she died or not, he had nearly been killed when she called out. He didn't seem to realize that if she hadn't called out to him, he wouldn't have even had the chance to dodge it. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she held the sore side of her face. He had never hit her that hard before, he must be really mad at her.  
  
"I don't know why I even keep you around. Stop crying. You're so pathetic." He kicked her and reached down to pull her to her feet by her hair. He was just about hit her again when a voice stopped him.  
  
"You know, men should not hit women, especially young girls." Shinji dropped Kaoru, none to gently, and turned slowly to see who had interrupted his punishment.  
  
"And just who are you?" Shinji asked eyeing the man's appearance. Bright red hair framed his face, which was marred with a cross-shaped scar. Fierce purple eyes shown through his overhanging bangs, glaring unrelentingly at Shinji.  
  
"Kenshin Himura."  
  
"What do you want?" Shinji demanded with a growl.  
  
"I want you to leave her alone, that I do."  
  
"This is none of your business so get lost."  
  
"I've made it my business and I won't leave until that girl is safe. The only way to ensure that is if I take her with me." Kenshin's eyes were narrow and angry after witnessing the beating of this little girl.  
  
"No. She belongs to me." Shinji spat grasping the handle of his sword ready for a fight.  
  
"Then there is no other way." Kenshin said as unsheathed his sword waiting for an attack from Shinji.  
  
Shinji shot forward sword pointed in front of him aimed at Kenshin. Shinji stopped when Kenshin suddenly disappeared. It was only a second later that Shinji felt a tremendous pain in his back, which had been slashed by Kenshin's sword, and he fell to the ground unconscious. Kaoru watched with wide eyes as Shinji hit the ground with a resounding thud.  
  
"Shinji-sama. Is he-is he dead?" Kaoru asked her eyes never wavering from Shinji's fallen form. Kenshin sheathed his sword and kneeled in front of her. She backed away slightly afraid that he may hit her as well. Large round blue orbs stared into his purple ones.  
  
"No, he is not dead, but he will be asleep for a while. Are you alright?" Kaoru nodded. Kenshin took a look at the side of her face that had been hit. Nearly her entire cheek was covered in a large ugly bruise.  
  
"We need to do something about that cheek, that we do." He stood and Kaoru backed away from him even more. He smiled gently down at her. "I won't hurt you. Won't you please come with me and let me take care of you?"  
  
Kaoru looked from Shinji to Kenshin. This man did seem to be a lot more caring than Shinji, however, Shinji was the one that saved her from the streets and took care of her. But then again, Shinji didn't even seem to care about her well being any more than an insect. This man though, seemed to be concerned over a bruise on her cheek (something Shinji never even acknowledged much less made a fuss over) and even saved her when Shinji possibly could have killed her. Taking one more uncertain glance and Kenshin's smiling face she stood up looking expectantly at him.  
  
Kenshin turned and began to walk towards the edge of the trees in the direction of the stream that ran beside the road. Kaoru glanced back at a still unconscious Shinji then ran to catch up with her new savior.  
  
-------  
  
Well, there it is the first chapter. I hope to update soon, no later than Saturday. Please review and tell me if you want me to continue this fic or not. Please leave me a review and I hope to see you next chapter!  
  
-LilInuyashaMunky 


	2. Learning To Trust

I have fulfilled my promise have I not? I hope you like it cause I do! Especially the end...by the way Kaoru is still eight in this fic and Kenshin is 18. He is not Battousai and never was. Everyone just wants to fight him and kill him cause of his famous sword skills. Have fun -  
  
---  
  
CHAPTER 2: LEARNING TO TRUST  
  
Kaoru silently lay out her blanket that she usually slept on as she watched the man near her. He was leaning against a nearby tree, eyes closed and his sword resting on his shoulder. He had been very kind to her earlier, letting her have a cool wet cloth to put on her bruised cheek, and then proceeding to ask her if her head hurt because her hair had been pulled by Shinji. She had quietly shaken her head. Not long after they had begun walking, Kenshin saying that Shinji could wake up soon and he didn't want to be there when he did.  
  
She had walked the entire time without saying a word as Kenshin sent an occasional glance in her direction wondering what exactly this girl had been through with Shinji. He must have been very hard on her taken from the way she acted. He tried his best not to do anything that would cause her to doubt his kindness towards her, as she seemed to already be weary of him.  
  
Kenshin wasn't sure if it was a good thing for this small girl to be traveling with him. There were many dangers of being a wanderer, being a swordsman only made it worse. Then again, it would be nice to have someone to travel with even if she was an eight-year-old girl, and she seemed to be well acquainted with traveling life. He wondered if maybe he shouldn't leave her with someone when he got to Yokohoma, but when he thought about it who did he have to leave her with? He didn't want to leave her with a stranger, seeing as being with him had shaken her up pretty badly.  
  
As Kenshin was lost in his own thoughts, Kaoru continued to study him sitting on the blanket, feet crossed under her. She still didn't know what to call him and his kind actions confused her. Was there anyone in the world that was actually that nice? She wasn't sure, she had never met anyone besides Shinji and the men he fought with occasionally, and they were far from being nice. She tilted her head to the side as if trying to study him from a different view point. She found he was harder to see through than Shinji, and she could tell that it would take longer to figure out how to know what he was feeling. He seemed to hide it under his mask of clueless kindness.  
  
Kenshin felt a pair of eyes on him and peeked open an eye to look at the only person it could be. He nearly laughed at what he saw. Kaoru sitting on her blanket, feet crossed under her, and her head quirked to the side watching him. Then he noticed the expression of fear upon her features. She must have been afraid that he was going to hurt her, and he felt a surge of anger shoot through him. How could someone be so cruel to this little girl?  
  
"Is something the matter?" he tried to make his voice sound as pleasant as possible. She shook her head furiously in reply.  
  
"Are you sure?" Kenshin could tell she wanted to ask something but was afraid that it would make him angry at her. She shifted slightly and looked at the ground.  
  
"What is your name?" She was really scared and it pained him to see an eight-year-old girl afraid of doing anything, even asking such a simple question.  
  
"Kenshin Himura. What's yours?"  
  
"Kaoru." She still wouldn't look at him.  
  
"Kaoru look at me." Her head immediately snapped up. This disturbed Kenshin, she wasn't supposed to be a robot that asked 'how high' when you said 'jump'. She was supposed to have a mind of her own. He sighed in frustration.  
  
"I won't hurt you. I will never hit you and you don't have to be afraid of asking me anything, or expressing your own opinion." He noticed the unsure look that passed across her face and wondered if he could ever get through to this girl.  
  
---  
  
Kaoru woke up without opening her eyes. She had had a very strange dream, involving a red-headed swordsmen fighting Shinji. Shinji! Oh no! She was going to be in so much trouble! She jumped up as fast as she could and made to fold up her blanket when a voice stopped her.  
  
"Oh, you're awake. Breakfast was just about finished." He smiled at her surprised face.  
  
This was new, first she actually got to eat breakfast while sitting down, and second he was smiling at her, even after she woke up later than she was supposed to. Then it dawned on her. Yesterday was not a dream. Mouth hanging open she looked to see what was for breakfast. It looked like fish and it smelled good. She went to sit next to him as he held the fish over the fire with a stick, occasionally he would bring it towards him, poke and prod at it, then put it back over the fire.  
  
"I hope you like fish. I don't have much to eat with me." He informed her as he inspected the fish one last time before deciding it was finished.  
  
"I had to eat fish with Shinji-sama a lot." Kaoru said quietly. She had realized now that he was in fact kinder than Shinji, his very aura held an unspoken benevolence. Maybe he wouldn't mind if she talked a bit. It didn't hurt to try, if he hit her she would know never to do it again, but something inside her assured her that he wouldn't. However, she did want to study him a bit more before she simply began talking to him and trusting him. After all, how could she allow herself to trust so easily when it was the very thing that had landed her with Shinji?  
  
---  
  
It was just after lunch and Kaoru's feet, like every day, began to protest. They hadn't stopped for lunch but had eaten it while walking, which didn't help her problem any. Kenshin, noticing that she was slowing down, took a glance back at her. She looked tired, like she needed to rest, but she hadn't said a word.  
  
"If you're tired, I'd be happy to carry you, that I would." He smiled at her to show that he was being sincerely kind in his offer. She looked at him debating with herself. She had told herself that she was going to try and test his limits, after all it was part of getting to know his temperament, the way his mind absorbed things. But she really didn't feel like getting hit right now she was so tired and worn out she didn't know if she could take it. So tired...maybe she should just go ahead and let him carry her, he had after all offered. Why would he offer if he were going to hit her for it?  
  
Kenshin saw the emotions fly across her face. She was still afraid of him to a degree but she was trying he could tell. She looked up at him and nodded slowly. He stopped to pick her up then continued walking like it was no big deal. He could sense her staring at him, no doubt wondering what was going to happen next. He didn't say anything; only smiled at her with kind eyes. If the girl wouldn't trust his word, then she would have to trust his actions.  
  
A few minutes later found her head bobbing and unconsciously leaning towards him. When Kenshin felt the slight weight that had shifted itself onto his shoulder he turned to find a sleeping Kaoru. She must have trusted him at least a little bit if she was comfortable enough with him to actually let him carry her and then fall asleep. Maybe progress was being made after all.  
  
-------  
  
Aaaaw! I liked the ending to this chapter...it was so kawaii! I did get this chapter up no later than Saturday ne? Most of my updates will most likely on Saturdays unless I somehow get a chapter done during the week. And so please leave a review and I will see you the next time I update - Ja! 


	3. To The Clinic

Hello all! Okay first of all I would like to take a moment to say, PLEASE READ MY AUTHOR'S NOTES! They are usually not overly long and MOST of the time I have something important to say (not that any of you care mumble mumble). The reason why I say this is because I got a review asking how old Kenshin and Kaoru were when I had put it in the AUTHOR'S NOTE at the top of chapter two. Not that I blame you guys because, frankly, author's notes aren't my favorite thing to read either. However, most of them contain information that may prove useful later should questions arise - By the way I did not intend to sound rude in any way and if I did please forgive me - I will put the ages at the top here, but this is the last time until the ages change so, no asking me in a review. If you read this A/N you would know already - Thank you for your time.  
  
Kenshin- 18 (is not and never has been Battousai, he is just a well known and famous swordsmen due to his superior skills with a sword)  
  
Kaoru- 8 (Has been w/Shinji since she was two, and now travels with Kenshin)  
  
--------  
  
CHAPTER 3: TO THE CLINIC  
  
As always Kaoru walked beside Kenshin, mostly gazing at her surroundings but occasionally her eyes would wander to his face, judging his mood. It had been about nine months since Kenshin had rescued the eight-year-old girl in the southern coast of Japan. They were now in the area between Yokohama and Tokyo.  
  
Under normal circumstances they would have been in Saitama yesterday, however recent events caused Kenshin to redirect his route. He had originally planned to stop in Yokohama, then proceed on a back road through the forest to Saitama to meet the police chief there. His plans were now to go through Tokyo and then take the main road, after dropping Kaoru off with a trusted friend. It would make him several days later than he had wanted to be, but now that Kaoru was with him her safety came first.  
  
-FLASHBACK-  
  
Kaoru's legs trembled from fear and she struggled to keep standing as the man behind her held the cold blade of a knife against her small neck. They had been taken off guard just after they had eaten lunch and the small girl was now at the mercy of an ugly bandit, who's leader was threatening to kill her if Kenshin did not give him a good fight. Kenshin defeated the man easily, while the other watched in utter horror and then sprinted off as soon as Kenshin looked at him. Kaoru had held onto Kenshin for dear life, hiding her face in his gi, seemingly never to show her face again to the world.  
  
It was then, while Kaoru cried, that Kenshin decided to redirect his path of travel. He hadn't wanted to, and frankly it hadn't occurred to him in the past months they had been traveling together, but as he tried to console the little girl in his arms he remembered some friends he had met while he was there a year ago. One of them worked at the clinic, and Kenshin was sure that Kaoru would be welcome to stay there until he returned. Besides, it had been nearly a year since he had seen them, now he had an excuse to stop and visit.  
  
-END FLASHBACK-  
  
"Kenshin?" It had taken quite a while for Kenshin to persuade Kaoru to take the -sama off of the end of his name, but he had finally done it.  
  
"Hai, Kaoru?"  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"To Tokyo. I'm going to leave you with some friends while I go on to Saitama to see the police chief." Kenshin answered not really thinking about what words came forth. As soon as it was out of his mouth Kaoru stopped dead in her tracks and simply stared at him, even when he turned to look at her.  
  
"What is it Kaoru?"  
  
"You're leaving me?" Tears had begun to well up in her eyes and it was then that Kenshin realized what he had said. He knelt down to her level so he could see easier see her face.  
  
"Only for a week or so then I'll be back to get you. I wouldn't ever leave you Kaoru." He smiled softly at her tear-streaked face.  
  
"You promise?" She finished with a hiccup.  
  
"I promise. Now, shall we get going then?" As he said this he hoisted her onto his shoulders, earning a giggling fit from Kaoru, and then kept walking down the road as if neither had a care in the world.  
  
---  
  
The next day found Kenshin and Kaoru in the streets of Tokyo. Kaoru had never been to Tokyo, or any remotely large city before with Shinji, who had always stayed on the forest paths. It wasn't surprising that as the girl was lead by hand through the large amount of people she sometimes stopped to gawk at something unknowingly. Kenshin simply pulled her out of her reverie with a gentle tug on her hand.  
  
At one particular shop Kenshin noticed Kaoru as she gazed longingly at a small blue kimono. It was patterned in little white birds, and it came with a white obi that had thin stripes of black and blue. The woman behind the table on which it was laying smiled sweetly at the gaping eight-year- old.  
  
"How much is it?" Kaoru heard Kenshin's voice from above her. She was surprised, even though she had spent several months with him; she still was awed by his kindness. Shinji had never bought her ANYTHING new, so it was no surprise that the kimono she had on at the moment was a bit worse for wear.  
  
"Well, under normal circumstances it would be about 2 yen, obi and all. But, since this girl looks like she hasn't seen a new kimono for several years, I'll give it to you free of charge." The woman had already begun to wrap it up.  
  
"We can't do that-"Kenshin began but she cut him off.  
  
"You can and you are. That poor child needs something new and by Kami someone will have to give it to her. Now don't take offense lad, but you don't exactly look like you could spare the money." She handed Kenshin the package she had wrapped, and he in turn tucked it safely into his gi.  
  
Kenshin's hand went to the back of his head in a seemingly apologetic gesture, "You sure know how to read people, that you do." He grinned sheepishly.  
  
---  
  
They turned a corner that led down a relatively emptier street, and towards a gate with a sign that named the clinic inside. He opened the gate and stepped in scanning the yard for the owner and the friends he hadn't seen in so long. Being a master swordsman made him dreadfully aware of his surroundings, which is why he surprised himself by not noticing the presence of a certain doctor as she came up to bonk him on the head.  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin stumbled a bit until he hit the wall and slid to the ground, all the while sporting a large bump on the head. Kaoru began to giggle madly at the picture he presented.  
  
"Well, Sir Ken, long time no see." Megumi greeted dryly.  
  
"It has been a long time, that it has." By now Kenshin's eyes were all swirls.  
  
Kaoru, who's hand had slipped away from Kenshin's as he had fallen towards the wall, abruptly stopped laughing and her face filled up with horror. What if he was hurt? She ran to his side and shook him a bit trying to bring him from his dazed state.  
  
"Kenshin? Kenshin are you alright?" Her brows were furrowed in worry.  
  
As his young charge began to shake him, Kenshin began to come to and stood, dusting off his pants and giving a reassuring smile at the girl beside him.  
  
"I'm fine Kaoru. Hello, Miss Megumi." Kenshin smiled at the young doctor. Megumi's answer was to grab Kenshin into a fierce hug. Kaoru simply hung by the wall watching.  
  
"Well, aren't you two cozy, maybe I should come back later." A voice said from the still opened gate. He obviously hadn't noticed the child that was quietly standing near the fence.  
  
Megumi immediately stepped back and sniffed indignantly, "Stupid rooster, I was just saying hello."  
  
"Looked like a lot more than hello to me." The said rooster smirked at her.  
  
"You jealous Sanosuke?" Megumi gave him a rivaling grin.  
  
"What's there to be jealous about? I for one and happy that it was Kenshin standing there and not me." He acted disgusted at the mere thought of Megumi hugging him.  
  
Megumi huffed and stuck her nose in the air while Sanosuke turned to Kenshin.  
  
"Hey Kenshin! Long time no see! Why didn't you come visit?" Sano grabbed Kenshin into a head-lock and Kenshin could only chuckle nervously.  
  
"I'm sorry Sano I've just been rather busy lately that I have." Sano let go of Kenshin abruptly.  
  
"Hey, Kenshin, who's the kid?" Sano asked having finally noticed Kaoru's presence. Kaoru, who had moved to Kenshin's side, looked up with big eyes.  
  
"This is Kaoru. I saved her on my way to Saitama. Speaking of, I have a favor to ask of Miss Megumi." Kenshin looked expectantly at the doctor.  
  
"Of course, Sir Ken. Why don't we go inside." Megumi said leading the way.  
  
Kenshin was about to follow when he felt something pull on his pants. With a glance downward he saw Kaoru gripping hold of them tightly while looking at the two people walking away from them.  
  
"It's alright Kaoru. Sano and Miss Megumi are very nice, that they are." Kaoru nodded but did not let go of his pants as they walked into the clinic. Even if Kenshin was nice to her, she still wasn't too keen on trusting other people too quickly.  
  
-------  
  
Yes I do know that this chapter is... counts on fingers...about three days late, but what can I say? I was gone most of the day Saturday, which is the day I usually write a new chappie, so I didn't get much of a chance to write shrugs. Ah well, I think this chapter is rather cute so maybe you'll forgive me, ne? Please leave me a review! Ja! 


	4. Saying Goodbye

I am late again, but not by too much. Hopefully all of the cute moments I put in here will help you to forgive. AND KAORU IS STILL EIGHT! I know that when some of you get to reading, there will be some hentai thoughts going on *glares at all the perverts*. Ahem, anyway, I think you'll enjoy this.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
SAYING GOODBYE  
  
Kaoru lay awake that night trying to come to grips with everything that had happened so far in the last four months. She had resigned herself to the beatings of Shinji, was saved by this strange red-headed stranger, and now she was going to be left with even more strangers. She hoped that maybe she could talk Kenshin into taking her with him. She didn't have high hopes though, because after traveling with him for four months, she had learned that Kenshin was a man of his word and very protective of her. He would go to great lengths to see that she was unharmed.  
  
She turned trying to get comfortable on the futon but her attempts were fruitless, she wasn't used to sleeping with the simple luxury of a bed, complete with blankets and pillows. After several minutes of tossing and turning, she decided she would go see Kenshin.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
Kenshin sat up against the wall of his room. After traveling for a year sleeping against trees and on the ground he gained little comfort from the futon he had yet to roll out. His thoughts weren't so comforting either. He didn't have much information about what he was going to see the police chief in Saitama about, but he was pretty sure it had to do with the rebellions against the government across the country. He wished he could take Kaoru with him but if things got dangerous, he didn't want Kaoru hurt or even threatened for that matter.   
  
Kenshin's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his door opening. When he looked up he saw Kaoru, big blue eyes shining in the moonlight that was streaming through the window behind him.   
  
"Kaoru, why are you awake you're supposed to be asleep." His eyes showed his surprise but his voice was meant to comfort.  
  
"I couldn't sleep. The futon was too comfortable." Odd as the sentence sounded, it made sense to Kenshin who knew all to well of what she was talking about. Only Kaoru's problem was probably doubled because she had spent the whole of her life sleeping on the ground, on a thin blanket no less. Kenshin beckoned her to sit in his lap and she was quick to obey, sitting across his legs.   
  
Right now Kenshin was the only solid person in her world, the only one she felt safe to trust. She settled into a more comfortable position across his legs, her cheek resting against his chest as he supported her back with one arm before she spoke.   
  
"Kenshin, when are you leaving?" She turned her face up to look into his eyes.  
  
"The day after tomorrow." His heart melted when he saw tears begin to puddle in her eyes, " I won't be gone long Kaoru. Then I'll be back to spend more time with you."  
  
"You promise?" He made no reply to this except to smile. He didn't want to promise her to be back, when there was a very good possibility that he wouldn't. He had an odd feeling that this would be the case, no matter how much he hoped it wasn't.   
  
The tears streamed down her face and fell onto the exposed part of his chest as she cried against him. He sincerely hoped that fate would be kind to this small girl, who's world was already upside down and chopped to pieces. He used the sleeve of his jacket to wipe the tears from her face as Kenshin's distinct scent of the forest lulled her into a comfortable sleep.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
Megumi checked Kaoru's room once more to make sure she hadn't missed the little girl. She had already been there twice trying to find out where she had gone. She thought about alerting Kenshin of her disappearance, when a sudden idea struck her. Maybe the girl had gone to sleep with Sir Ken. After all the eight-year-old did seem rather attached to him when they had arrived. Maybe she was afraid of being here and went to Kenshin? Hmm…she went to his room and quietly slid open the shoji. What she saw was more beautiful than any picture ever painted.  
  
Koaru sat in Kenshin's lap in a spot under the window, her cheek resting on his chest. His own cheek lay on top of her head, the sunlight playing on his hair to create a golden halo atop the crown of his. The dust danced within the incoming light creating a calming effect to the atmosphere. Birds chirped happily in the background, and Megumi thought it looked like something out of a story book.   
  
Megumi slid the door shut as quietly as humanly possible. That picture would stay burned in her mind until the very day she died.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
"Okay, put this foot here, and you can get more thrust behind your punch." Sano directed Kaoru as he placed her feet and hands in the right position.  
  
"Like this?"  
  
"Yeah, now try it." He held a hand up in front of her.  
  
"Are you sure? I don't wanna hurt you." Her nose was wrinkled up slightly and her eyes scrunched. Sano laughed.  
  
"I'm sure. Go ahead take your best hit." Kaoru shrugged and pushed her hand into the palm in front of her as hard as she possibly could. A resounding crack echoed in their ears and Sano's jaw dropped in shock and pain. She hit harder than he thought she could.  
  
"Probly shoulda practiced on something else." He held his hand and looked at Kaoru as if she had sprouted another head.  
  
"I warned you." Kaoru smiled, displaying a face full of pride.  
  
Kenshin smiled a sad smile from his place on the porch. She warmed up to Sano and Megumi very quickly, he guessed it was the trusting vibes she received from himself. He wasn't sad about this fact, more relieved than anything that she was comfortable with the people she would be living with for a while. The problem was that he left the next morning and, regardless of how long he said it would take, had a feeling it would take longer. He wasn't sure when or IF he would ever see Kaoru again, this thought alone made his heart clench in agony for the little girl standing just a few feet away from him.  
  
*-*-*-*   
  
"Kenshin, I don't want you to leave." Kaoru stood in front of Kenshin, tears once again streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"I'll be back soon, Kaoru, that I will." He brushed a finger across her cheeks to clear away the tears, only for them to replaced by more droplets. Before he could take his next breath she launched herself forward to lock her arms around his neck. He rubbed a hand on her back trying to calm her and make it easier for the both of them. It had always been hard to see Kaoru cry because she never made much noise except the occasional sniffle or hiccup, which was even worse than having her sobbing loudly.   
  
After her tears had died down a bit, he made a move to stand and leave.   
  
She tightened her grip, "No." Her voice would not have been audible had her face been further from his ear.  
  
"Kaoru I have to go. Here I have something for you." He moved away from her a bit to pull something out of his gi. Kaoru's eyes widened when she saw what it was. It was an Indigo ribbon, perfectly matching her new kimono. This new gift brought tears anew and she launched herself at him once more.  
  
"I love you Kenshin." She said in a small voice.  
  
"I love you too, Kaoru." He stood to leave and she reluctantly let him go holding the ribbon to her as a lifeline.   
  
She stood at the gate and watched as he slowly disappeared into the fog of the morning, until his dark silhouette vanished entirely. She stood long after he was out of sight, clutching the ribbon to her, promising both herself and Kenshin that she would wear it until he came back.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
I do believe I am going to cry. It was so sad to write. Please review and let me know what you think. By the way, the I love you thing was simple like a brother sister type of love. Nothing more……….yet *evil grin*. Please review ^-^ 


	5. A Secret To Be Told

It would have been longer but I was in a hurry….-_-  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
A SECRET TO BE TOLD  
  
Kaoru sat on the porch watching the last rays of sunlight pass below the horizon. Her head was propped up onto the palms of her hands. She missed Kenshin so much that she often cried herself to sleep at night. A week had already passed, and the end of the second was closing in fast. He should have been back sooner than this. Where was he? Was he hurt? Was it just taking longer than expected? Or maybe…  
  
She couldn't bring herself to even think it. He couldn't be dead, he had said that he would never leave her and she knew he would keep his promise. Tears stung at the back of her eyes and her throat began to hurt with the effort to hold them there. She wouldn't believe he was…dead until she had proof of it. If only he had let her go with him, she wouldn't feel so hurt and alone. Her heart felt abandoned even though her mind knew that he would never do that to her.   
  
A lone tear streamed down her cheek but she paid it no heed. Instead she reached up to untie the blue ribbon that held her hair up and bring it down in front of her. She stared at it for a long while, holding it close remembering the last day she had seen Kenshin.   
  
She loved his red hair, it made him different and gave him a wild unyielding look. His eyes were her comfort, soft and purple, always ready to reassure her and make her feel better. His arms were always ready to hold her when she got lonely. But now, she was lonely and his arms weren't there, she was scared and his eyes weren't reassuring her. (Okay, how many of you think this is getting a bit poemy? -_- Ah well, it will pass.)   
  
Why did the only person she cared about most have to leave? He was the only living human being that she had ever been close to, much less thought it mattered if they lived or died. Why, now that she had finally found someone she could stay with, did that person have to go off and leave her in the same position she had been in since she was two?  
  
Noticing that the sun had already set and fireflies were beginning to dot the darkness around her, she tied her hair back preparing to go to bed. She sighed heavily and stood, maybe tomorrow she would feel better. These past two weeks had been very taxing for her, and even though her outward actions displayed great maturity, on the inside she was still just an eight-year-old girl in need of someone solid to hold onto.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
"Haaaa!" Kaoru ran towards the clinic wall with fists raised. She had started practicing on walls instead of the palms of Sano's hands due to the last little incident. A loud crash sounded as her fist collided with its target, effectively putting a large sized hole in the wall.  
  
"Woah…you're getting pretty good at that."  
  
"Yeah, think maybe I could borrow your hand for a minute?" Kaoru grinned in an innocently evil way. Sano backed away and gulped holding his hands up in silent surrender.  
  
"Um…no…maybe another time."   
  
"No? Okay then." Kaoru said and turned to add another hole to the wall. Steeping back slightly her gaze focused unseeingly on the decoration she had just made. "Sano. When is Kenshin coming back?" Her more childish side came forth.  
  
"I don't know Missy, but if I know Kenshin, he'll be fine. Don't worry about him." Kaoru nodded her head but still didn't look too convinced.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
Three weeks later Kaoru was sitting on the porch playing checkers with Dr. Gensai, the main doctor of the clinic (duh -_-).   
  
"Checkmate!" Dr. Gensai chanted as he once again trapped Kaoru's king.   
  
"You win again." Kaoru said in a monotone voice. She sighed. Her heart hadn't been in the game. Kenshin hadn't come back for weeks now and all Kaoru felt like doing was moping. Dr. Gensai noticed her distress and gave her a comforting smile.  
  
"Don't worry Kaoru." He said as he stood, patted her on the shoulder, and walked off to check on some patients.   
  
She didn't want to worry, she knew Kenshin could take care of himself. She just couldn't help it. She missed him so much. She brought her knees up to her chest and cried silently wishing that he wasn't so stubborn. Why did he have to go and leave her? To keep her safe?! She had traveled with Shinji for years! She knew how to defend herself! Her thoughts ran in this pattern for several minutes as tears streamed down her cheeks until she eventually cried herself to sleep.   
  
As it began to grow dark outside Sano went to search for Kaoru, learning form Dr. Gensai that she had been on the porch. Now, he stood gazing at the sleeping form next to the checkerboard. He didn't know how they were going to tell her the news that had come that morning. All he knew was that he wasn't going to do it alone, so he would have to talk to Megumi first.   
  
He picked the girl up with gentle ease and carried her to her room. It would be a long next few weeks, especially for Kaoru.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
I'm going to stop it here cause I did promise that I would update on Saturday, and tomorrow I will try to update again. It is getting late in my part of the world and I planned to reply to some reviews so….please forgive me *.* *gives all of her reviewers Kenshy plushies* Some of u….*glares at the people who know who u r* didn't read my author's note properly cause I asked u to NOT review for the note cause it would be replaced by the chappie, but I did get reviews for it. Some people just don't listen. But I love you guys anyway so please let me know what u think of this chappie.  
  
REVIEW REPLIES  
  
Kierra- Cliffhangers? I didn't think there were that many…I'm sorry x-x I know that this chappie is one though….but you probably know what they have to tell her.  
  
Nicky- Oh believe me I have special plans for Sano and Megumi….I just hope I'll be able to work it in…  
  
Inu-chan11- There will be a couple of chapters in between when he leaves and comes back…as u have just witnessed ^-^ maybe one or two more chappies before Kenshy comes back. *ducks flying fruit* it'll go by fast I promise!  
  
AnimeFreakBoy- Oh believe me, I have plans for Kenshin and Kaoru too. There will be waff like no other ^-^  
  
A worried fan- don't worry no Tamoe in this fic….she's sorta like Kikyo in Inuyasha only different…  
  
Griffin- I'm not sure how long it will be because at the moment I'm still figuring out the mini plot u know??? I think I have an idea but I'm going to try to make it a reasonable length.  
  
Arayna1- I've heard that a lot and I really do appreciate it ^-^ That is the goal of most writers I think and its nice to hear that.  
  
I-Wuv-Muffins- if you're trying to threaten me with glomps it won't work cause I love to be glomped! Its how I show people I luv them!  
  
I have to go cause my mom is getting gripey -_- See you later please review I'll update tomorrow! 


	6. To Learn A Secret

Okay this chapter is a bit shorter, but since I'm so late I hoped you wouldn't mind. ^^;  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
CHAPTER 6: TO LEARN A SECRET  
  
Kaoru stirred from her sleep as the sun barged its way into her room the next morning. Wait, her room? The last thing she could remember was falling asleep on the porch how had she gotten there? She sat up suddenly as a most endearing thought struck her. What if Kenshin came back, saw her on the porch, and carried her to bed? She didn't want to get her hopes up but she almost couldn't help it. She threw the covers off of her legs and bolted out of bed to run down the hall to Kenshin's room.  
  
She threw open the shoji doors but froze when she saw the room completely empty. She had expected it to be this way and she had tried not to hope, but really her mind had hoped anyway. The golden puddles of sunlight from the window sprayed about in all directions of the room to land on the floor. The futon was rolled up and placed neatly into a corner as it had been for the past 3 weeks since Kenshin had left. Kenshin hadn't come back as she had wished he had.   
  
A single tear traced a wet path down her cheek as unfocused eyes gazed at the spot under the window. Her mind was running through the last couple of days she had spent with Kenshin and the night she had slept in his lap in this very place. More tears made their way down her cheeks as she moved to sit in the same spot she had that night burying her head into her knees.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
Sano looked at the small girl on the porch next to him. He was getting worried about her because it seemed all she did since Kenshin left was stare off into space with a sad look on her face and she hadn't been eating at all like she should. He had heard that people often fell into depression after losing someone they were close to, but this had gone on for three weeks now and Sano didn't know what he was going to do when he had to tell Kaoru the news. How do you tell an eight-year-old girl who's lost everything that she has now possibly lost the closest thing to her? How do you tell anyone that for that matter?  
  
Sighing he stood and walked into the clinic. He couldn't tell her yet. Every time he got close to telling her about what the papers had been saying he chickened out. He thought maybe he needed a couple more days to sort it out before he told her.   
  
*-*-*-*  
  
The next afternoon Kaoru seemed to be in a slightly better mood. She still wasn't eating much, and that probably wouldn't get any better after she figured out what everyone else had been keeping secret for the last week. However, they never thought it could have gotten worse.  
  
It was in that afternoon that Kaoru had found the paper laying on a table in the clinic. No one had been around at the time and whoever had laid it there had not thought much about it. Kaoru wasn't stupid, she knew how to read and she knew what the words at the top of the page meant. There was no mistaking the bold words that clearly said that Kenshin was dead. It didn't come straight out and say it, but just from the clues it gave there was no mistaking him. How many guys in Japan were there with red hair?   
  
Tears rushed to her eyes and she threw the paper down, not caring where it landed. Floor or table, it didn't matter, the one true person who had ever been there for her was now dead and she was alone again. The usually mature façade she normally presented was now gone leaving only the lonely girl behind.   
  
She did the only thing she could remember how to do at the moment. She ran. Ran as fast as she could to the river running through the middle of the city. Slumping down onto the banks she cried. All the loneliness, the hurt and pain she felt, all of the sad emotions poured out onto the sandy ground below her.  
  
"I hate you Kenshin! You promised! You said you wouldn't leave me!" she screamed to the sky above her, clutching her stomach in a fruitless attempt at comfort.  
  
"You said you wouldn't leave…..why? Why did you leave me?" her voice had dropped to just above a whisper as she repeated similar words over and over trying to pour out all the grief she held.   
  
She may have been grown-up for her age and most of the time understood what a normal eight-year-old wouldn't, but death was still hard to take. Her heart was still young and the fragile wall she held around it broke into thousands of tiny pieces with just a few words on a piece of paper.  
  
*-*-*-*FLASHBACKS (play some sappy music here and It'll really be a tear jerker)  
  
"To Tokyo. I'm going to leave you with some friends while I go on to Saitama to see the police chief." Kenshin answered not really thinking about what words came forth. As soon as it was out of his mouth Kaoru stopped dead in her tracks and simply stared at him, even when he turned to look at her.  
  
"What is it Kaoru?"  
  
"You're leaving me?" Tears had begun to well up in her eyes and it was then that Kenshin realized what he had said. He knelt down to her level so he could see easier see her face.  
  
"Only for a week or so then I'll be back to get you. I wouldn't ever leave you Kaoru." He smiled softly at her tear-streaked face.  
  
"You promise?" She finished with a hiccup.  
  
"I promise. Now, shall we get going then?" As he said this he hoisted her onto his shoulders, earning a giggling fit from Kaoru, and then kept walking down the road as if neither had a care in the world.  
  
*-*  
  
Kenshin's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his door opening. When he looked up he saw Kaoru, big blue eyes shining in the moonlight that was streaming through the window behind him.   
  
"Kaoru, why are you awake you're supposed to be asleep." His eyes showed his surprise but his voice was meant to comfort.  
  
"I couldn't sleep. The futon was too comfortable." Odd as the sentence sounded, it made sense to Kenshin who knew all to well of what she was talking about. Only Kaoru's problem was probably doubled because she had spent the whole of her life sleeping on the ground, on a thin blanket no less. Kenshin beckoned her to sit in his lap and she was quick to obey, sitting across his legs.   
  
Right now Kenshin was the only solid person in her world, the only one she felt safe to trust. She settled into a more comfortable position across his legs, her cheek resting against his chest as he supported her back with one arm before she spoke.   
  
"Kenshin, when are you leaving?" She turned her face up to look into his eyes.  
  
"The day after tomorrow." His heart melted when he saw tears begin to puddle in her eyes, " I won't be gone long Kaoru. Then I'll be back to spend more time with you."  
  
"You promise?" He made no reply to this except to smile. He didn't want to promise her to be back, when there was a very good possibility that he wouldn't. He had an odd feeling that this would be the case, no matter how much he hoped it wasn't.   
  
The tears streamed down her face and fell onto the exposed part of his chest as she cried against him. He sincerely hoped that fate would be kind to this small girl, who's world was already upside down and chopped to pieces. He used the sleeve of his jacket to wipe the tears from her face as Kenshin's distinct scent of the forest lulled her into a comfortable sleep.  
  
*-*  
  
"Kenshin, I don't want you to leave." Kaoru stood in front of Kenshin, tears once again streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"I'll be back soon, Kaoru, that I will." He brushed a finger across her cheeks to clear away the tears, only for them to replaced by more droplets. Before he could take his next breath she launched herself forward to lock her arms around his neck. He rubbed a hand on her back trying to calm her and make it easier for the both of them. It had always been hard to see Kaoru cry because she never made much noise except the occasional sniffle or hiccup, which was even worse than having her sobbing loudly.   
  
After her tears had died down a bit, he made a move to stand and leave.   
  
She tightened her grip, "No." Her voice would not have been audible had her face been further from his ear.  
  
"Kaoru I have to go. Here I have something for you." He moved away from her a bit to pull something out of his gi. Kaoru's eyes widened when she saw what it was. It was an Indigo ribbon, perfectly matching her new kimono. This new gift brought tears anew and she launched herself at him once more.  
  
"I love you Kenshin." She said in a small voice.  
  
"I love you too, Kaoru." He stood to leave and she reluctantly let him go holding the ribbon to her as a lifeline.   
  
She stood at the gate and watched as he slowly disappeared into the fog of the morning, until his dark silhouette vanished entirely. She stood long after he was out of sight, clutching the ribbon to her, promising both herself and Kenshin that she would wear it until he came back.  
  
****END FLASHBACKS  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
. This one was even sadder than when he left. Its still pretty okay nonetheless. I'm not sure I'm happy with this chapter but oh well. You guys are going to hate me for a while I know it -_- But it will get better trust me. Hope you guys haven't given up on me I'm trying my best. See you guys next chappie! I hope…  
  
REVIEW REPLIES  
  
Anti [.] Poptarts- The next chapter is probably when she gets older. Finally! I've been looking forward to that as much as you guys have. Sano and Megumi…are probably each about….a few years younger than Kenshin just take a guess ^^;   
  
Griffin- I totally agree. I just hope I can make it long enough and keep interest at the same time.  
  
Sesshi lover-I would rather go to school than colorgaurd -_- so…hard….  
  
thunder sister- the rating is pg…no freaky perverted stuff here.  
  
????- eheh ^^;  
  
Miranda- nope sry ^^; guess they do all practice 6-9...how sad  
  
Eli-Chan/THE Sock Princess-oh boy…I need to start requesting songs to listen to while you read the chappie….hmmm…not a bad idea…and to think somewhere over the rainbow and wish upon a star gave it to me ^^  
  
Animerose- yes I know it was more of a filler chapter I guess….and yes maybe I am taking things a bit slow but hopefully now they won't be…  
  
Angel- I'll try but…so far this sucks to no end -_-  
  
The Girl Who Cried Oro- I really like your pen name. Its cute ^^  
  
Sesshi luver- thank you so much ^^ 1 for reviewing so often (thnx to everyone else who has been reviewing so often too ^^)and 2 for reading some of my other stuff (even though I'm not too proud of it) You just really stood out. Thank u ^^   
  
THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING!!! Sometimes I'll be reading your reviews and it makes me want to cry because even when its going to take me longer to update you all understand. And everyone is saying how original this idea was and I really did want to cry ;_; I love you all!   
  
By the way, if you want me to email you when I update then leave your email IN THE REVIEW. DO NOT JUST ASUME THAT I'LL LOOK FOR IT IN YOUR BIO PAGE. I don't want to look for it so put it in your review or you won't get an email. Thank you! Well I think I have talked enough. By the way if you have any suggestions for songs, I have had an urge to write a one-shot song fic. Problem is I can't think of a song. Please donate a song, leave the name and the artist please ^^ Thanks! Ja! 


	7. After They Were Gone

I'm terribly sorry that this story is taking so long to update. Colorguard end somtime in November I think so updates should be faster then. I beg you to bear with me till that time comes. Forgive mistakes I did not revise much because I was in a hurry.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
CHAPTER 7: AFTER THEY WERE GONE  
  
Koaru smiled as she bent to smell one of the many bottles of perfume on the table. The sweet fragrance drifted to her nose relaxing her with its soft scent. She had been in need of some perfume for a while yet. Maybe she would get this one. She looked at the price and thought a moment. She could definitely afford it, but she really didn't like to waste money on things that weren't necessary.   
  
"Plotting to take over Japan?" a voice from behind her cut into her musings. She turned to Jiro and smiled at him. He had moved to Tokyo about a year ago. He had been trying to find his way to the docks, looking very lost, when Kaoru first spotted him. She felt sorry for him so she thought she would help. She had been here for a little over ten years, she took an educated guess that she knew her way around. (Notice the sarcasm in that sentence…eehee). After that day he had come by to see her often and they hit it off right away.  
  
They were now in the midst of 'dating' so to speak and everyone at the clinic said it was 'just a matter of time' before he proposed to her. Kaoru always got upset but secretly she wouldn't mind much if he did. He was most handsome with wavy dark brown hair and stunning blue eyes. He had soft inviting features that, if he got angry, could scare the pants off anyone. He had always been charming and witty and he could always get her to laugh. Kaoru knew that if he did ask her to marry him she would say yes in a heartbeat.  
  
"No. I was trying to decide if I was going to get this perfume or not." She said pointing to the bottle she had previously smelled.  
  
The man bent to take a whiff of it himself letting out a dramatic sigh. "What's the problem? Smells nice enough."   
  
"You don't think it's a waste of money?"  
  
"For a pretty young lady such as yourself? I think not." He pulled out some money and paid the lady for it. Kaoru took it from him and stuffed it into a safe spot before wrapping an arm around his as they walked down the street to the clinic.  
  
"Jiro, you didn't have to pay for it."   
  
"I know I didn't but I wanted to anyway. And don't say you have to pay me back now. I bought it cause I wanted to and it's a gift. Not a favor."  
  
"Well thank you." She smiled at him.  
  
"Only for a lady such as yourself." He bent to kiss her cheek making her blush.  
  
"Then at least come for lunch tomorrow to let me say thank you."  
  
"Food? I'll be there."  
  
"Jiro! Jeez you're as bad as Sano!"  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
The next day was beautiful to say the least. The weather was spring-like and the sky was clear. When noon came around so did Jiro. Kaoru had been waiting on the porch. She had tried to help with lunch but Sano and Megumi had started insulting each other. Kaoru left, tired of listening to them argue about stupid things. They had been married a year and they were still just as they had always been.  
  
"What are you doing out here? Why aren't you helping with lunch?" Jiro asked plopping down beside Kaoru.  
  
"I was but then Sano came in."   
  
"Oh. You wanna go for a walk then?"  
  
"I'd love to." She smiled at him as they walked out of the gate hand-in-hand.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
One lone red-headed man slowly made his way towards the gate of the clinic. It had been ten years since he had seen this place. The entire time he was away he had a feeling in the very corners of his mind that his leaving had been a bad idea. Not until he had exceeded his one-week promise to Kaoru by a month had he realized he should never have come. But by then it was too late. The government needed him and he couldn't back out of anything.  
  
She probably hated him now and he wouldn't blame her. She had grown to love him as a brother and he had left her. What did she look like now? How had she taken it? Would she ever be able to forgive him for deserting her? He would just have to wait and see when he got into the clinic.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
"I don't think that squirrel attacked you. You aren't threatening enough."  
  
"Mou! I can be threatening!"  
  
"Give me your best threat-bearing face then." Kaoru made a cross eyed, puffy cheeked expression. Jiro bursted into laughter.  
  
"That's the best you got?"   
  
"I'd like to see you do better." He growled and chased her around the yard. Kaoru ran around a bit before barging her way through the door of the clinic leading to the kitchen. He came right behind her snaking his arms around her waist and burying his face into her hair, his lips right next to her ear.  
  
"See. I can be threatening when I want to be." The way he said it made a cold shiver run up her spine but she chose to ignore it as his lips found their way to her neck.  
  
"Ahem. I'm so glad you two have hit it off so well but I don't think that the kitchen is the appropriate place for that." Sanosuke said dryly from his place at the table.  
  
"He's right Jiro. I have to help Megumi." She pulled herself away from him and went to the kitchen.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
After dinner the 'family' sat on the porch watching the fireflies dot the darkness. Jiro sat with his arm around Kaoru, her head on his shoulder. Sano and Megumi were cuddling in corner. All was peaceful until the creaking of the gate could be heard from across the yard.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
I figured out why the other version of this chapter was so confusing. I had written the part where Kenshin was coming back to the clinic but for some reason it got erased and I forgot about or didn't realize it. That is what cause the major confusion. I hope I fixed the problems for you.  
  
Well that's it for this chapter. I'll do review replies later. Please review for this unworthy author. I love you all for putting up with me (or those of you who don't or just pretend). See you with the next chapter. Ja! 


	8. To Love and To Hate

CHAPTER 9: TO LOVE AND TO HATE  
  
The small noise alerted the attention of all on the porch. It was completely dark outside and having someone come to the clinic this late usually meant danger or a serious accident. Sano stood and peered through the unrelenting darkness in a feeble attempt at making out who the intruder was.  
  
"Who's there?" Sano called to the unknown stranger as Megumi lit a small lamp.  
  
"It's been a long time, that it has." A voice cut through the dark. It was said so softly that that it could hardly be heard, but no one missed the sadness and regret laced within the words.  
  
  
  
Kaoru tensed and her body shook. She knew who it was standing just a few feet away from her. It was a voice she never wanted to hear again. She had resigned herself a long time ago to the fate that had been bestowed upon her at such a young age. She had, on the surface of her mind, long forgotten about it all and she had never intended for it to resurface. All of the memories came flooding back in rushing waves, whether she willed them to or not. He couldn't be here. He was supposed to be dead. Buried six feet under with no way of coming back. She wasn't supposed to see him ever again. But now, here he was standing no more than five feet in front of her.  
  
Kaoru forced herself to turn her gaze towards Kenshin. By now a lamp had been lit and everyone was silent. No one knew what to say. Jiro didn't know what was going on and Sano and Megumi were too dumbstruck to say anything.   
  
"Why?" Everyone's eyes turned to Kaoru who had broken the silence. Her gaze had never left Kenshin's face. She had gotten over her surprise and it was now replaced with anger. Anger at Kenshin for waiting ten years to come back. For breaking his promise. For coming back after she had been living her life so normally for so long.  
  
"Why what Kaoru?" Sano asked the question quietly after several agonizing minutes of silence.  
  
"Why did you come back?" Her voice rose in volume with each word, the harsh tone so out of place in the calm darkness. The answer to Sano's question was clearly directed at Kenshin.  
  
The regret shown clearly in Kenshin's eyes but he didn't answer. To tell the truth he really didn't know why he had come back.  
  
"You know what? I don't even want to know." Her voice wavered slightly on the last few words as she struggled to keep control of her emotions. Without another word she turned and swiftly went inside slamming the door behind her. Jiro looked from Kenshin, to Sano, and to the door questioningly before going inside to check on Kaoru.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
Kaoru sat underneath the oh-so-famous window. It was her place of solitude, no matter how much she hated the person that had made this place so special to her. She rested her head on her knees as she cried. The tears came mostly from the anger and hate she held for Kenshin. His arrival upset her entire mental balance in which she had hidden herself within for all these years. Now she didn't know how to handle it.  
  
She heard the door open and a pair of strong arms wrap around her shaking frame. She knew it was Jiro and she held onto him like a lifeline. He didn't know what was going on and she was grateful that he didn't. She needed someone to tell, to spill out all of the pain that had built up over the last ten years. So she began, without preamble, her voice slightly muffled in the fabric of his gi.  
  
"He saved me you know. Ten years ago he saved me from a man named Shinji. He beat me all the time and Kenshin came across us once and caught him. After he saved me he was so kind to me. He was the first decent person I had ever met in my life. I loved him like a brother. I spent a little over four months with him on our way to Tokyo."   
  
She paused a moment as the anger pushed away the sadness in her voice.  
  
"Then he left. He promised me, more than once, that he would never leave me. He said he would be back in a week. Instead he took ten years. We all thought he was dead. It was in the papers and we never received a letter from him. What were we to believe? It took me nearly a year to get past all of the betrayal he had left me with. After I turned nine I was finally able to start forgetting most of it, and get past it. I've hated him since." She had summarized the basis of it in just a few minutes but it didn't seem to help her any as she buried her face into his shoulder and cried some more.  
  
Jiro wasn't sure what to do. He couldn't say it would be okay because that would most likely upset her more. He didn't know much about the situation, save for what Kaoru had just told him. So he did the only thing he could do, held her until she fell asleep against him.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
Outside on the porch what was left of their group looked back and forth at each other in an uncomfortable silence. The quiet was unbearable but no one could find anything to say to push away the silence or squelch the tension in the air. That is until Kenshin let out a cough and spoke.  
  
"I never meant for this to happen." His told them of his sincerity.  
  
"We know Kenshin. But Kaoru doesn't." Sano replied looking at the other man with understanding. It would take a long time for Kaoru to come around.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
I don't think this is quite long enough but I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer. This would've been up a while back but after I posted the author's note my teachers swamped me with projects and I haven't had much free time. I have another big one due sometime at the first of November (I think O.o). As soon as I finish I'll update again. *gives all of her reviewers various plushies from her collection* Until then snuggle these plushies ^^' 


	9. A Dream From the Past

Hello guys! I hope you're still with me cause here's another chapter! I'm taking down all of the author's notes just to let you guys know ^^ Enjoy this chappy!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
A DREAM FROM THE PAST  
  
Kaoru sat at the table intent on finishing her food as quickly as she possibly could. She hadn't talked to Kenshin for a week, since the night he came back. Being in the same room with him was dreadfully hard to force herself to do. Quickly clearing her plate of all its contents, she stood to take it from the table and then made her way towards the porch.  
  
Sano watched her carefully as she went out of her way to ignore Kenshin. He had never seen Kaoru like this. Most of the time she was caring and loving to everyone she met regardless of who they were. He hoped she would come around soon, or he would die from the tension that was constantly hovering in the air.   
  
*-*-*-*  
  
That afternoon rolled around Kaoru sat against a post on the porch peeling the petals and leaves off a poor unsuspecting flower. A warm breeze floated the trees creating that familiar soft whisper of leaf shuffling over leaf. Her hair blew around her face as she distantly stared at the flower she was shedding of its beauty. It was so peaceful and she was actually able to think.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door beside her opening and out stepped Kenshin carrying a large basket of laundry. He glanced at her, holding her eyes with his for a split second, then ambling down the stairs letting out a soft 'oro' when he almost missed the step below his feet.   
  
One of Kaoru's eyebrows shot up when she realized what he was planning to do with the basket of laundry, watching him make his way towards the clothes line in the middle of the yard. She fought the urge to let her curiosity get the best of her but she was fighting a losing battle.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked to his back. He slowly turned around his mouth in a small 'o' shape, his eyes wide with surprise.  
  
"The laundry, Kaoru-dono." He said it as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. It was. Both eyebrows hit her hairline when she heard the -dono at the end of her name. It was unusual to hear such polite formality these days.   
  
"I figured that but…why?" She asked using the same tone he had used.  
  
"Because it's dirty, Kaoru-dono." At this her look turned rye, thinking that he was off his rocker. Of course she knew WHY he was doing it, that was a given, but a man wasn't supposed to do laundry. It was one of those unwritten laws.  
  
"I know its dirty, but you're…" she paused thinking how to phrase her question. "Men don't do laundry." She finished matter-of-factly.   
  
"Who said men don't do laundry?" He had her there. No one actually SAID that they didn't do laundry, it was just a thing everybody knew. Well, she THOUGHT everybody knew. With that he turned and started back towards the clothes line.  
  
She watched as he bent and one by one dipped the clothes into the soapy water sitting in front of him. Sun played off of his hair turning parts of it a golden-orange color. He was intent on his work but she could she he was very aware of what was going on a round him.   
  
"Kaoru!" A voice cut through the quiet stillness from across the yard. Kaoru turned to see Jiro standing at the gate.   
  
Her eyes lit up with pleasure at the sight of him. She loved being around him and lately, as if noticing her distress, he spent even more time with her. Taking her places, walking with her to the river, buying her things. He was especially charming and fun to be around, he was almost too good to be true.   
  
She made her way to the gate to lead him to sit down on the porch. He was staying for dinner this evening and she was overjoyed to see him. His prescence comforted her as though helping her cope with the reappearance of Kenshin. Throughout the time they spent talking on the porch she didn't notice the cautious looks Kenshin kept sending Jiro's way, or the glare Jiro sent right back.   
  
*-*-*-*  
  
All through dinner Kenshin sat tensed at the table his eyes only leaving his bowl to settle on Jiro, as though waiting for something. His shoulders were taught, his eyes narrowed a little with unsettled distrust. He had to be careful and go slow or else he would hurt Kaoru.   
  
Sano seemed to notice his friends distress, taking careful note of the glances he sent across the table to Jiro throughout the meal. Something was up and it had to do with Jiro. It was now Sano's job to find out what Jiro had to do with the uneasiness of Kenshin.  
  
After dinner everyone gathered on the porch. Kenshin sat in a corner his head bent and his hair covering his eyes. Kaoru sat leaning on Jiro's shoulder just as she had the night Kenshin came back while Sano and Megumi were huddled in their own corner whispering incoherent things to each other, some of which made Megumi blush bright red.  
  
Crickets chirped from unknown places in the grass while a soft wind blew warm air around them. Stars twinkled brightly overhead and lightning bugs were scattered everywhere. It was calming and peaceful for anybody that was willing to slow doen enough to take it in. But Kenshin wasn't. He was uneasy and ready to turn in for the night. He had a few suspicions and they weren't good ones. He needed to sleep and rest his mind. Try to gather his thoughts and keep his brain focused enough to finish what he was supposed to do. It was harder now that Kaoru was involved. Leaving the porch he quickly stole to his bedroom where he soon fell into the dark abyss of sleep and dreams.   
  
~~~~  
  
Kenshin stood in front of a large man, eyes narrowed and senses focused. The man was two or three times larger than he was and weighed about that much more than him too. He would be easy to beat, surprising considering he was the leader of this mob. But somehow, it made sense considering he had at least a hundred other guys to protect him.   
  
They were currently stuck in a stand-off, both men's swords relaxed but ready to strike if need be. Tension curdled between them making Kenshin painfully aware of the twenty other men hidden in the shadows waiting for a signal to move in. The man suddenly darted towards him sword poised about his head ready to be brought down. However, metal struck metal in the futile attempt to aim a blow to Kenshins chest. The larger man knew he was beat, but he had to keep up his act until he could send his signal.  
  
Kenshin suddenly disappeared before the other man's eyes as he jumped into the air to come down upon the guy's head. The large mass of body dodged just in time to only get a large cut in the shoulder of his right arm. The arm he used to hold his sword. He had already lost and they both knew it, but he couldn't stop until he had given a signal. Seeing a small motion come from a bush, he nodded towards it then ran at Kenshin sword horizontal in front of his massive chest. Kenshin easily dodged it, knowing that it was a diversion.  
  
Landing on the ground he looked around and saw the man was gone. The other men had left along with him. Except for one……Kenshin felt it. A small chi but it was there. Kenshin looked just in time to see a small boy stopped in the middle of the yard in front of one of the buildings. Wide, frightened brown eyes took him in, swiftly brushing over the red head and the sharp sword that glinted in the moonlight before the boy quickly ran off down the street, disappearing around a corner.   
  
~~~~  
  
Kenshin's eyes shot open, then quickly closed again as sunlight hit his sensitive pupils without warning. He had forgotten that night up until now. It had happened nine long years ago. It had been one of his jobs given to him by the police chief in Saitama. It seemed strange that it would come to him in his dreams at a time like this. Vowing to forget about it now he rose and began to dress for breakfast. He would have to sort it out later.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
It's been a while since I've written a chapter that long. How bout we celebrate by giving lots of reviews eh? -_-' I like the laundry scene, its kinda funny when you think about it. 


	10. Message At the Door and the Silent Confe...

Finally got this out. Thanks a ton to everyone who stayed with me for so long. I love you guys.  
  
MESSAGE AT THE DOOR AND THE SILENT CONFESSION  
  
"Play with us Auntie Kaoru!"  
  
"Play! Play!"  
  
"Hide and seek!"  
  
When Kenshin took his first peek outside he saw Kaoru hiding her eyes against a tree and counting slowly. He saw no evidence of the children he had heard but he could sense them hidden behind bushes or in corners at the far reaches of the yard. He leaned on a wall to watch as Kaoru searched for them, pretending that she was at a total loss as to where they all could have gone.  
  
He wondered how she had adapted to life with Megumi and Sano in the clinic after he had left. She had seemed upset when he made his appearance at the gate seven days ago and he never had been allowed a chance to have a real conversation with her. Every time he could've approached her, she figured a way to avoid him. Truly, he never was brave enough to ask either. He felt he had no right to question her about something that he should've known the answer to already.  
  
Now, because of his stupidity, he was forced to sit by and make guesses. There was really no reason for him to worry about it anyway, as she showed no signs of discomfort as of yet. He hoped, that maybe one day she would be open enough for him to get some answers.  
  
"What's the matter Kenshin?" A voice from above startled his mental onslaught. It wasn't until then he noticed that he had moved outside.  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin raised his gaze from Kaoru to the tall spiky-haired rooster next to him.  
  
"You looked stressed. Wanna talk about it?" Sano had his shoulder propped against the porch post, his gaze on the red-haired man sitting below him.  
  
"I was just wondering who the children were, that I was." Sano followed Kenshin's previous line of eyesight and stood for a moment as if he was surveying the yard before answering Kenshin's question.  
  
"See the brown haired one? Behind the bush there?" Kenshin turned his head in the direction of Sano's pointing finger.  
  
"His name's Hiroshi. Kaoru kind of adopted him as a little brother. He fell off of a roof and had to be brought here. Kaoru was the one who helped take care of him so the kid attached himself to her. Now we can't get rid of him." Sano shrugged indifferently to his last sentence.  
  
"What about the other two?"  
  
"Ayame and Sazume. Dr. Gensai's granddaughters. He's an old doctor that came to town after you left. Kitsune couldn't handle the clinic all by herself so-OW!" Sano rubbed the sore spot on his head where Megumi had landed her fist. She looked perturbed to say the least.  
  
"What was that tori-atama? I was running this clinic perfectly fine by myself thank you!"  
  
Sano recovered quickly and shot an arrogant smirk in Megumi's direction, "Sure you did, Fox. Especially since no one ever came here when you were by yourself." Megumi huffed and glared at the tall ex-gangster.  
  
"I'll have you know, Rooster Head, that I'm one of the most respected doctors in this city!"  
  
"Really? Coulda fooled me." Megumi had been ready with a retort but Kenshin interrupted the argument.  
  
"I think I'll start breakfast, that I will."  
  
That afternoon found Kenshin in town. Ayame, Sazume, and Hiroshi were all skipping along beside him. They had met him during lunch and decided that he was now one of their favorite people. At the announcement that Kenshin was leaving they had all decided that they wanted in on the fun. They were now headed back towards the clinic, all three children fighting over the bag of candy that Kenshin had treated them to.  
  
He knew he was going to get it when he was bypassed by the three excited children who had it in their minds to show their favorite person what their other favorite person had bought for them. She gave him a reproving look and looked as if she was about to go off on him but someone else beat her to it.  
  
"Excuse me. Does Himura Kenshin live here?" They turned towards the blue- clad officer that had addressed them from the gate.  
  
"Can I help you with something?" Kenshin replied.  
  
"A note from the chief." With this he held out a white slip of paper to Kenshin.  
  
"Please tell the police chief that I appreciate his help, that I do," He faced Kaoru again, "I think I'll get started on laundry now." And he left Kaoru standing there wondering what was in the note that had been sent.  
  
Ribbons of moonlight were streamed across the hallway floor. Kaoru was making her way back to her room, attempting once again to get some sleep. She was still bothered by the note Kenshin had received from the police chief. Even though she was still angry at him for waiting so long to come back, she was still worried that he might leave again. As difficult as it was to admit it, she still cared for Kenshin as she had as a child.  
  
On the way to her room she noticed that the door of Kenshin's room was standing open. He had been given the same room he had stayed in the last time he was here ten years ago. The very same room that held the window that Kenshin had held her under so long ago. She allowed her gaze to fall on the sleeping rurouni. She never thought that she would ever see him again.  
  
Those seven days ago, when he had walked through the gate of the clinic and she first laid eyes on him again, every memory came back to her. Every thoughtful look, gesture, and word made her smile, no matter how much she hated to let herself be happy about anything he had ever done. Those months she had spent with him had been the biggest turning point in her life. She had finally been happy and now those times were wasted when he deserted her. No, they weren't wasted. She treasured them. Those were the things that had kept her going when she was lonely and scared. But she couldn't forgive him. Her pride wouldn't let her.  
  
Then suddenly something caught her eye and her head snapped up. There had been someone at the window. 


	11. The Long Lost

Hope this chapter isn't disappointing . Enjoy.  
  
---  
  
THE LONG LOST  
  
Kenshin released a puff of air as he hung yet another sopping piece of laundry onto the clothes line. The sun was hot on his back and he had another pile left to be washed and hung. While the simple act of cleaning the laundry was relaxing for him, it didn't help rid him of the nagging feeling he had lurking at the back of his mind.  
  
It had started when Kaoru had left for town with Jiro. The boy had not shown up at the clinic in almost an entire week. Something Kenshin had deemed suspicious purely on his instincts alone. Jiro was a possessive type, self assured attitude with a cocky grin to match. It made Kenshin uneasy the first time he laid eyes on him but now, now that he knew exactly who the kid was seemed to magnify Kenshin's suspicion of him ten fold.  
  
The night before Kenshin had been awake, and had sensed the presence of both the spy and Kaoru. He also had a couple of pinpointed guesses as to who had sent the man. Kaoru, however, proved to be a mystery. She was still just as distant as ever, besides the fact that the laundry conversation had loosened her up a little and eased some of the tension between them. At least, he noticed, she no longer fled the room upon his entrance.  
  
Still, he had to find a way to warn her of the danger that she thought was merely his own. Otherwise, Kaoru would fall right into their trap.  
  
---  
  
Kaoru giggled as Jiro shoved a bright yellow flower up under her nose. They had been walking, shopping, and mulling around for the better part of an hour. They were now cuddled underneath a billowing pink cherry blossom tree that sat a few feet from the river bank. Kaoru was overjoyed when he had shown up at the gate promising her a day away from the clinic. She hadn't gone anywhere for several days and being cooped up for so long made her jumpy.  
  
She felt Jiro's gaze on her and shifted to meet it, "What?"  
  
He just smiled his charming smile, "Your beautiful." He lifted a finger and brushed it lightly on the tip of her nose.  
  
Kaoru immediately felt the red stain crawling up her neck to her face. He had told her things like this before, it was just that she could never get used to the softly spoken words and light touches that he always bestowed upon her. No man had ever shown so much interest in her and sometimes she didn't know how to react.  
  
"Does nobody ever tell you how beautiful you are?" He noticed her blush.  
  
"You."  
  
"Just me?"  
  
"Well, you -are- the first suitor I've ever had." Something flashed in his eyes but if she noticed it she didn't show it. "What about you Jiro?"  
  
"What about me?"  
  
Kaoru twirled the yellow flower Jiro had given to her between her fingers, "How many women have you been with?" Her curiosity was peaked. This was a subject they hadn't touched upon yet even in the year that they had known each other.  
  
"Its not important is it?"  
  
"I guess not. I just figured that since I told you shouldn't you tell me?"  
  
Jiro sighed and rested his back against the rough base of the tree. Kaoru placed a soft hand onto his arm, "I'm sorry. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."  
  
A larger hand settled atop hers, "It's okay Kaoru. It's just that the last woman I was with betrayed me and it still pains me to think on it."  
  
Kaoru shifted her head onto Jiro's shoulder and cast her eyes onto the water in front of her, "Would it help to talk about it?"  
  
She could feel Jiro's loving smile from above her head, even though she could not see it.  
  
"It was a long ordeal. She had been secretly seeing another man. She felt guilty and confessed to everything. I was angry but soon forgot it once she had left me. I found out several days later that once the other man found out that she had told me, he killed her. It was a long recovery but I am mostly over it now." She raised her head to look upwards, electric blue meeting gentle periwinkle, his face full of love and contentment. "Now that I have you."  
  
She felt his fingers brush her bangs away from her forehead and her eyes slid closed, her eyelashes coming to rest on the peach colored skin of her cheeks. Her eyelids raised again when she felt him shift, her eyes watching him as he stood and held a hand out to her.  
  
"I should get you home before everyone starts to worry." She smiled and placed her small hand into his.  
  
---  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"We have met at last, Himura. Its unfortunate that we had no time to sit down and have a chat. I would have very much liked to have had the chance to talk to the Legendary Swordsman." A long blade stretched from the hand of the man cast in shadow, moonlight glinting metallically off of the sharp steel.  
  
"Unfortunate indeed." Purple eyes narrowed menacingly beneath blood red bangs.  
  
A sound crossed between a chuckle and a grunt followed the unfriendly reply, "Never had much of a sense of humor? Well then, let's finish shall we? I have other places to be."  
  
A resounding yell and a loud clash of metal on metal.  
  
"Why don't you give up now? You cannot defeat me. You will not escape."  
  
"Even if I do not escape, Himura, my plans cannot be thwarted. Not even by you. You have been defeated by your own mercy."  
  
"You talk too much." Kenshin re-sheathed his sword and took the stance of Battojutsu.  
  
-------  
  
Woohoo! Its getting interesting. Yes, I know that Kenshin is a bit more intense in battle than he usually is as his rurouni self. Let me explain. Kenshin has not been Battousai, meaning he has not been given the name and he was not an assassin. However, he still carries Battousai's personality while fighting and he will kill if he has a need to. Get it? Good . 


	12. The Day We Met

-------  
  
THE DAY WE MET  
  
Kenshin studied the papers enfolded in his hands. One was the information the chief had sent and the other was one he had just recently received. Both held important information that could make or break his mission. This second note, however, left him no choice. It was becoming too dangerous and Kaoru was becoming too involved. She had to be warned but not completely in light of all of it. She needed to be informed just enough to know to be cautious.  
  
The question that remained was how to get her to listen to him long enough. Not to mention believe him and heed his warning. He was worried. Even though she was strong and had been through much, her heart was fragile. And if things kept going in the direction that they were a broken heart could be the least of his worries.  
  
---  
  
Jiro and Kaoru were out again. This time they were spending some time in town browsing the market stalls or talking. Jiro was now taking Kaoru back to the clinic.  
  
Koaru had been in the clouds for the last few days. She had been spending more and more time with Jiro and grew to love him all that much more. He was the kindest man she had ever met and he treated her as if she was queen of the world. Every touch, every kind word, and every kiss filled every nerve in her body with an electricity she had never felt for anyone before. Even though they had known each other for only a year, it was as if she had known him all her life.  
  
He was everything she wanted. Even from the first day she had met him she had been drawn to the little boy she had seen in him.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Kaoru was mulling her way through the crowds of the Tokyo market. She had never recalled it being this busy before but she didn't mind. She could take her time and watch the people around her. It was a habit she had never fully lost from her childhood, much less tried to. Studying people was her way of getting to know them without ever having to speak to them. It was a skill that had most likely saved her life on more than one occasion with Shinji.  
  
She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even realize where she was going until she ran smack into someone. Strong arms reached out to steady her as she swayed a bit. As soon as she settled herself she looked up into the prettiest periwinkle blue eyes she had ever seen.  
  
"Are you alright?" Those beautiful orbs were filled with concern.  
  
Her cheeks were pink as she answered, "Yes, I guess I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm sorry."  
  
"No problem at all. If you're all right then I'll be heading to the docks. I'm running rather late." With this he gave her a slight wink and headed on his way.  
  
Kaoru was about to resume her walk when she realized something.  
  
"Um, excuse me." He turned towards her a bright smile in place.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"No, I just thought you ought to know that the docks are the other way." She nearly laughed when he scrunched up his eyes as though he was attempting to see the docks through the crowds.  
  
"Is that so." His looked shifted to one of hopeless confusion and Kaoru took pity on him.  
  
"I could show you the way there if you like."  
  
"Oh no I wouldn't want to keep you from your shopping."  
  
"I was nearly done anyway. Besides, I can't let you wander around lost all day. Consider it my way of making up for running into you."  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
And after that she had shown him the way to the docks. They lost themselves in long conversation and she had even stayed to visit with him longer than she had intended to. Now she was with him and she couldn't help but think that life was wonderful with him there to share it with.  
  
"Hey missy. Where do you think you're going?" Kaoru was jerked away from her thoughts. A large man stood in front of her brandishing a sword. She whipped her head around every which way looking for Jiro in the empty alleyway but he was nowhere in sight. She was alone. Where had he gone? Did he even know she was missing?  
  
Her face hardened with resolve and she turned fierce blue eyes back on the man. She wasn't going down without a fight. "A fight? My pleasure." She watched in disgust as his tongue traced the blade of his sword.  
  
More suddenly than she knew what was going on the man was charging toward her. She dodged but not in time. Wincing, she put a hand over the gash in her shoulder and glared at her attacker. His ugly yellow teeth peeked through an equally ugly smile.  
  
She desperately wracked her brain for the long forgotten fighting techniques Sano had taught her when she was younger. But she couldn't remember. It had been too long since she had practiced. Before she could recall anything remotely useful the man readied himself for another attack. She watched helplessly as he closed in on her.  
  
Oh what the hell. She knew how to throw a good punch at least. With all the force and agility she could muster she dodged his sword and thrust her right arm at his face. Then there was pain. In the rush of adrenaline she had forgotten about the injury in her arm. She could feel the blood staining her kimono and her vision begin to blur. The last thing she saw before everything was lost to her completely was Jiro standing in front of her, sword poised to attack.  
  
---  
  
Kenshin watched as Jiro carried an unconscious Kaoru into the clinic. The stain on the arm of her kimono standing out on the yellow fabric.  
  
"Kaoru! What happened?" Megumi was hovering over the girl in Jiro's arms.  
  
"We have to get her inside. She's been injured badly on her right arm." Jiro's voice was laced with worry but something in his tone made Kenshin uneasy.  
  
There was no time to stand and contemplate it, however. Kenshin had to speak with the police chief as soon as possible.  
  
-------  
  
Well, this is it. I think the story is going to get more interesting now. Things are going to start revealing themselves. I think O.o I never know really until I get a chapter written. Please leave me a review! See you guys next time!  
  
.....::LilinuyashaMunky::..... 


	13. Unforgiveable Kindness

UNFORGIVEABLE KINDNESS

Kaoru awoke several hours later to a pounding head. Her eyes were unfocused and she could hear someone hollering for Megumi. It had sounded like Jiro but she couldn't tell and she was too out of it to try and figure it out. She could faintly remember most of the fight, with only bits and pieces missing. The ugly man that had attacked her stood most clear in her mind. Right next to the pain in her arm.

Megumi came in a moment later poking and pressing on the gash, making her grit her teeth in pain. With every small press of Megumi's fingers, more pain jolted up her arm and the throbbing increased. More words were exchanged but Kaoru wasn't listening. She didn't want to listen, she just wanted people to go away and leave her alone.

Now that she was more awake she could see who was in the room. Jiro was at her left side smiling at her from above. Megumi was at her other side patching up her arm. Sano was leaning against the wall calmly chewing a fishbone and it sounded as though Dr. Gensai was outside the door with Ayame, Sazume, and Hiroshi trying to keep them from bounding into the room and crushing an injured Kaoru. Kenshin was nowhere to be found.

She wasn't dying and she certainly didn't feel as if she needed as much attention as she was receiving now. She wished she could sit up but knew that neither Jiro nor Megumi would let her up until they were certain she was fully healed.

"Kaoru? How are you feeling?" It seemed that once Megumi had finished patching up her arm she had shooed everyone else out of the room save for Jiro.

"Fine." Kaoru didn't elaborate. Her throat was dry and she didn't feel much like talking. Jiro disappeared for a moment and she suddenly found precious water being poured into her mouth after Jiro's arm had raised her head off of the futon.

Once she was lowered back down again Jiro studied her face. Periwinkle blue eyes roved from her face, to her injured arm and back to her face again, concern showing in their depths. Kaoru's heart softened at his look. Jiro was so protective of her, even if she only had a scrape to the elbow.

"I'll let you rest but I'll be back later to check on you." He said softly as he planted a gentle kiss on her lips and left the room.

Kaoru sighed contentedly and closed her eyes. No matter what happened in life it seemed that Jiro was always there to help her through it. There was never a time that she could recall that something had happened that he hadn't been there to share it with her. The last thing she thought just before she drifted off to sleep was that it was nice to be loved.

Koaru woke again after the sun had set. A low candle was burning sending flickering shadows onto the walls. She slowly sat herself up using her good arm taking extra caution to not move her the injured one. Just as soon as she sat up she realized her mistake and her eyes slammed shut again. Purple dots swirled behind her eyelids and she bent forward as dizziness overtook her. Just as her head was righting itself she felt strong arms lift her and place her against the wall for support. She didn't open her eyes.

"Jiro?"

"No." Her eyes sprang open and she looked beside her. Violet eyes met hers and there was an awkward silence. When she couldn't look at him anymore she turned her head instead to study the dancing flame of the candle.

"Are you feeling any better?" His voice was softer than she had heard it any time before.

"A little." For this one moment she could forget her anger at him. She didn't feel she had the energy for a cold shoulder move, and the atmosphere combined with his presence seemed to relax her.

There was that silence again. After ten years of being apart, being together became rather difficult.

"Would you mind telling me what happened?" She looked at him again, curiosity written into her features. Why would he care so much? She decided to indulge him anyway, for the sake of conversation.

When she got to the bit about Jiro having suddenly disappeared, his face hardened. She pretended not to notice and finished her story. Once she was done there was another awkward silence between them. Kaoru didn't say anything because of the look on Kenshin's face. She wondered what he was thinking. Kenshin because he was so angry at Jiro he thought that if he said anything it would come out completely wrong and make Kaoru close him off.

Kaoru finally summoned up the courage, "Um...was there anything else Kenshin?"

He jumped when he heard her voice. This seemed to jolt him from his previous state of anger and he looked at her seriously, "I think, Kaoru-dono, that you should be careful."

She was caught between being angry at him and asking him why he had such a sudden interest in her well-being. She settled on the former.

"You don't have to tell me that, Kenshin. It was just an accident. Despite what you think I can take care of myself." She figured she could make a hundred loathsome comments about his leaving, but decided she didn't have the energy to get into a big argument about it.

"That's not what I meant by it, Kaoru-dono, that it was not." He hesitated. "It may not have been an accident."

As soon as he said it he wished he hadn't. The anger flared in her eyes, their usual crystal clear blue turning a deep shade of the stormy ocean. Her strength seemed to return to her suddenly, adrenaline pumping through her veins. Her voice was deadly soft, something much worse than if she had been yelling.

"Are you saying it was Jiro's fault that I got sidetracked and left behind?" He hesitated too long. Her voice raised slightly, but she kept it low enough so as not to alert anyone. She wanted to have her say, make him leave, and be alone.

"You have no right to come here and say things like that. Especially since you suddenly show up on our doorstep after ten years, and without a decent explanation to come with it. You have no idea how hard it was for me. Then I finally got over it and forgot all about you and you had to show up again. I can never forgive what you did."

There was a pregnant pause. Kenshin looked disgusted with himself and Kaoru was weak and shaking. Then there was Kenshin lifting her into his arms and gently placing her back onto the futon, always being mindful of her arm. He hovered over her, one hand resting on her cheek.

Koaru's anger was quickly replaced by shock. This was Kenshin after all. Her current object of undeniable hate. Her eyes were locked onto his deep purple ones unable to look away. And when his voice sounded in her ears all of her anger was forgotten for the moment.

"I'm sorry. I never meant it to happen that way, that I did not. Even though you don't forgive me I still can not let anything harm you now that I'm here." His expression was completely serious. She was suddenly aware of the hand laying against her cheek, his warm body so close to hers. Her already drugged mind seemed to shut down completely. All else completely faded from her mind and the only thing important was Kenshin who was above her.

"I'll leave now. You're tired." With those softly spoken words his warm presence was gone and she was staring at the ceiling, leaving her wondering.

A little bit of fluff? A teaser maybe? Color guard has started again, but what happened last year will NOT happen again. This story should have already been finished and I apologize for dragging this out. I'm really trying, but lately I've been terribly busy with not much time left for writing. Please forgive me and review? ::bows:: I love you all!


	14. Author's Note

V.V Alas! My computer has been completely and totally dead. It still has to be rebooted. My mom recently got married and I had to move ;; I had no time to write. I will be starting up again VERY soon. I will possibly post 2 or 3 chapters but I'm not making any promises because we all know how those work XP I fell so unworthy…that is if anybody's still out there…

..…::LilInuyashaMunky::…..


End file.
